walkingwithseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Therizinosaurus
This article is about the animal nicknamed "The Giant Claw". For the episode, see The Giant Claw. Therizinosaurus, nicknamed "Claws", was a species of large herbivorous theropod dinosaur from Cretaceous Asia. Physical appearance and biology Therizinosaurus only loosely followed the basic theropod body plan, with a long tail and large hind legs. However, the similarities with other theropods ended there. Therizinosaurus had far larger arms than other theropods like Tyrannosaurus or Allosaurus, with massive claws to boost. It's head was also very different to that of a theropod, with a very long neck and a tiny head, as opposed to a massive head and short neck usually found in theropods. Therizinosaurus had mostly greenish scales, but it also had a cream underside, and cream circles running down its sides. It also had a rather bloated pot-belly, ideal for digesting tough vegetation. Behaviour and traits Therizinosaurus was a social, gentle browsing herbivore. It would use its massive arms and claws to pull down high-growing vegetation to eat. Therizinosaurus would communicate by making a noise which sounded like a combination of human wailing and honking. As mammals were small during the Cretaceous, Therizinosaurus was not aggressive towards them, unlike most of the predators. However, it would defend itself against predators such as Tarbosaurus, the only animal which really posed a threat to it. Therizinosaurus would defend itself using its claws. Therizinosaurus walked with its arms tucked in close to its body, but when threatened, it would outstretch its arms and reach them out, perhaps to appear even larger than it really is. In Chased by Dinosaurs The Giant Claw Nigel Marven examines a Therizinosaurus claw in his tent, in Cretaceous Mongolia. He nicknames the animal "Claws", and believes it to be a predator. He retrieves the claw after his tent is flattened by a Saurolophus herd. Nigel later finds Therizinosaurus dung on the beach. It seems to be herbivore dung, confusing Nigel. Nearby is a Therizinosaurus nesting site; some of the eggs contain skeleton embryos. He soon finds another giant claw, this one attached to a giant arm. Nigel finds herbivore teeth with the skeleton, which confuses him further. When a Tarbosaurus goes down to the lake to drink, so does a Therizinosaurus. The larger dinosaur honks at the predator, and the two face off. The Tarbosaurus snaps at the Therizinosaurus, but backs off when it is slashed around the face and wounded. Following the fight, Nigel is surprised to see a whole herd of Therizinosaurus emerge from the trees and begin to browse from the trees. He goes up to one of them and attempts to touch it, and then continues to film it from below with his camera. It eventually licks the camera screen, knocking Nigel over. The herd then leaves, approaching the water. Behind the scenes List of appearances *''The Giant Claw'' *''The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life'' *The Baryonyx Mystery Category:Animals Category:Herbivorous animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Therizinosaurs Category:Animals encountered by Nigel Marven Category:Animals from the Cretaceous Category:Animals from Asia Category:Animals from Mongolia Category:Animals in Chased by Dinosaurs Category:Animals in The Giant Claw